<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick a Side by BlueMouseSD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543265">Pick a Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMouseSD/pseuds/BlueMouseSD'>BlueMouseSD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sonic Forces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMouseSD/pseuds/BlueMouseSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Sonic is no longer Eggman's prisoner, he can finally fight along side his friends to stop the raise of the Eggman Empire. However, Sonic's faced with a dilemma. How can he faithfully fight with his friends when he still wants to be by Infinite's side?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pick a Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: this work has elements of forced sex and dub-con. If these themes make you uncomfortable please do not read. I do not support or encourage either of these themes. </p>
<p>This fanfic is told from Sonic's POV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared up at him. My eyes hurt just by looking at him, the intensity of his red aura burning bright red against the night sky. The rustling trees were barely auditable, my own heavy breathing filling my ears.</p>
<p>Infinite adjusted his mask as he hovered silently. A smile edged the corners of my mouth before it immediately vanished from the throbbing pain in my head. At least I managed to daze him.</p>
<p>“I will admit, I wasn’t expecting you to fight like that. You’ve gotten bold since the last time we met.” He spoke in his signature monotone voice as he drifted closer, landing a few feet away of me. I gritted my teeth. How many times have I had to look up at him while on my knees?</p>
<p>“I’m always bettering myself. That’s something you’ll never understand.” There was more venom in my voice than I would’ve liked. I always tried in vain to never show that he’s getting under my skin. He took a few steps closer, leaning down to stare.</p>
<p>“And yet you can’t even get up.” He chuckled. Anger flared through my chest, causing me to stand a bit too quickly as black faded the corners of my vision. I wobbled, only to be steadied by his hand around my waist. The sudden contact made me freeze. The familiarity of his gloved hands made my heart settle. I wasn’t sure why. When did I start to find comfort in him? His scent, his touch. It was the familiarity that I craved.</p>
<p>Everything had been so erratic lately. No one knew what would happen next, leaving everyone on edge. Expect for him. He remained unchanging, always stuck in his ways. The fact that I knew this both terrified and reassured me.</p>
<p>“Has something preoccupied your mind?” His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. “Or are you thinking back to our time together?” He leaned in, pulling me closer. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around him, and instead clenched my fists.</p>
<p>“Let go of me,” I found the nerve to smirk. “It’s not like you’re in the shape to do anything anyways.” He stayed silent for a moment, giving my heart time to skip a beat.</p>
<p>“Is that what you think?” He placed a hand on his mask, slowly removing it from his face. A wide smirk was laced across his face. “Why would you say that? You went fairly easy on me, you know?” A faint blush brushed against my cheeks. I looked away.</p>
<p>“And you were expecting me to, what—” I was caught off guard by him pushing me to the ground, pinning my hands above my head.</p>
<p>“I expect you to not hold back. We aren’t fighting for the same side.” He tightened his grip around my wrists, causing me to flinch. “I don’t need your pity. I’m becoming stronger as well. Soon I’ll become far stronger than anything you’ve ever seen before. I’m—” He paused briefly, then threw his head back in laughter. All I could do was glare at him as I laid beneath him. He leaned down to my ear, whispering quietly.</p>
<p>“Unless you still wish to not fight me at all?” My eyes widened. Images flashed through my head. All those nights spent with him. The trilling, endless nights where all my senses were filled with him. For days, possibly even weeks, he was the only person I would even interact with.</p>
<p>He would always come back, and would always welcome me to a world of pleasure. My cell walls would always fade away as I felt his warmth. That small comfort was all I needed. Though, I never knew why he kept coming back. At first it was obvious that he was simply following Eggman’s orders, but as time went on Eggman stopped focusing on me. He had bigger projects to work on. I wasn’t a nuisance to him as much as I was a broken toy.</p>
<p>Infinite’s visits seemed directionless. Often times he would walk into my cell just to stare at me. Nonetheless, he kept coming. I could never put my finger on it but it was like he wanted to be nearby. Maybe he just liked seeing me in chains. Yes, that was probably it. Seeing me, someone who’s always supposed to be the hero, in chains. I wished the thought would stir some kind of emotion within me, but for some reason it didn’t. It was a truth I accepted long ago. I suppose I could also say that I liked having him around. Having anyone around, even the likes of him, made my time as Eggman’s prisoner more bearable.  </p>
<p>Granted, this is Infinite we’re talking about. However, even he had his quiet moments. I like to think I got to see the real him in those quick moments. The side of him that wasn’t a monster, mindlessly destroying cities. In the back of my mind, I always told myself that thinking this way could just be me trying to cope. That didn’t stop those thoughts from forming.</p>
<p>He placed a hand gently on my chest, slowly trailing it towards my neck.</p>
<p>“You can admit if you want to stay with me. Despite what you may think…” He gripped my throat. “I’m not against you working with me.”</p>
<p>“Not gonna happen.” I snapped at him. He’s just getting under your skin, I thought. Trying to get into your head. Even without bars, I was still held captive by him. He knew by now what my limits were, and he knew exactly how to utilize this knowledge.</p>
<p>Infinite leaned in closer, his hand cupping my cheek. I tried my best to glare at him, but as his lips pressed against mine, my mind went blank. I closed my eyes, losing myself for a second before he pulled away. His eyes darted around, looking at anything but me.</p>
<p>“Something on your mind?” I looked at him. “Maybe you really aren’t as up for this as you thought.”</p>
<p>“Quiet,” He growled. He slammed his lips his into mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hand slid down my stomach and rested on my thigh.</p>
<p>“Infinite,” That was all I could say before I inhaled a sharp breath. He rubbed between my legs, heat clawing its way up my body, a sensation I didn’t realize I missed until now.</p>
<p>“I would’ve thought that by now you’d know to relax,” He leaned in, whispering in my ear. “I’ve got you now. Don’t worry about anything.” His words made me feel light headed, and bubbly inside. His words were all I had for so long.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Infinite cooed. “Let me take care of you.” I felt myself get hard under his gloved hand. A chuckle escaped his mouth. A hint of shame pumped through me, but it was quickly overshadowed by him kissing my shoulder.</p>
<p>I tried finding clarity in the muddled mess my thoughts were slowing turning. Then I felt him stroke my cock, and I slipped into a daze once more. A moan escaping my lips as my face reddened. I felt him smirk against my skin, biting my shoulder. I breathed through my mouth; a lazy smile developing. I always loved his bite marks. He stopped stroking me briefly to spread my legs wider, the lack of contact making me whine. I tensed as soon as the sound left my mouth.</p>
<p>He pulled away, gazing down at me with wide eyes. He grinned; laughter erupting from his throat.</p>
<p>“You always were so impatient. Did you really miss me that much?” Before I could say anything, he kissed me again, his hand once again stroking me. I relaxed against his touch, feeling myself come closer to the edge, a knot forming in my stomach.</p>
<p>“Infinite, I…” My voice came out in a whisper. I arched my back, pressing myself against him.</p>
<p>He completely pulled away. I looked up at him through half lidded eyes, taking a second to see clearly once again. He came into focus, smirking down at me.</p>
<p>“Needing a breather? Has it already been that long since you last came? Or have you been waiting for me?”</p>
<p>This smug bastard. “Masturbating isn’t exactly my top priority.” I slowly sat up.</p>
<p>“I’m done with you yet.” He said, pushing me on my back.</p>
<p>“But you—”</p>
<p>“I never said,” His words were tense. How was he the frustrated one here? “I was done with you.” He grabbed my waist, and flipped me over onto my stomach. His hands pressed roughly against my shoulders, pinning me down. I bit back the urge to whimper.</p>
<p>“Why do you insist on causing trouble? You’ve already forgotten my one rule.”</p>
<p>A shiver ran up my spine. Please don’t. Don’t make me say it again.</p>
<p>“What’s my rule?” He asked in a low voice. I could almost mistake his tone for being mellow, but I knew him well enough by. His seemingly kind tone meant that he was plotting something horrible.</p>
<p>“Don’t disobey you,” I mumbled. Shame painted the tips of my ears red. No one in the Resistance can know what I’m doing. If they did, I would lose all my credibility as their hero. I doubt Infinite would tell anyone, but the guilt and paranoia never left my mind. I can imagine his credibility would be lost too, if others knew he had such a relationship with me. So why were we doing this? Did it feel that good? Was this really worth it?</p>
<p>He laid on top me; I could feel his hard cock against my ass. He grabbed my waist, digging his claws into me. The warmth he gave off made me bite my lip.</p>
<p>“I didn’t hear you,” He whispered in my ear. “Say it again.” I could almost hear his teeth grinding.</p>
<p>I remained silent.</p>
<p>He huffed, positioning himself at my entrance. I felt a hand wrap around my throat. My breath quickened. He spat into his hand, and he placed two fingers at my entrance.</p>
<p>“Wait—” I moaned as he fingered my entrance. I gripped the grass roughly as he pumped his fingers in and out.</p>
<p>“Would you prefer it dry? From what I remember, you wouldn’t.” His grip tightened around my throat, a sign for me to stop talking. I whimpered as he finally pulled his fingers out of me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt him position his member at my entrance.</p>
<p>He slammed into me without warning, making me scream in pain and surprise. He thrusted in and out, groaning under his breath. I rolled my eyes back, moaning from the pain. I tried sucking air in as best I could, but the grip he had on my throat was too tight. Breathing became harder, with every moan my lungs lost more and more air.</p>
<p>“Please,” I could barely manage a murmur.</p>
<p>“Hm? You have to speak up,” My thoughts became sluggish. The pain slowly subsided to pleasure with every thrust. Without realizing, I moved my hips to match his. His free hand found its way to my hardening dick. He started stroking once more. I tried gasping, but this resulted in him choking me harder.</p>
<p>My vision grew black around the corners. He rested his chin on my shoulder, pressing his lips against my cheek.</p>
<p>“Is there something you want?”</p>
<p>Air. I need air.</p>
<p>Somehow, I ended up with my face in the ground. Infinite’s thrusting was harder now, more urgent. How did I end up here? Did he push me down? It didn’t feel like he did. Did I fall over? I took a deep breath, and paused. He finally let go of my throat. I moaned in relief.</p>
<p>“Did you really faint?” He laughed, though it sounded distant. My only response was a groan. I dug my hands into the dirt, hiding my face in the soft grass.</p>
<p>I could feel my legs become weaker as a familiar knot formed in my stomach.</p>
<p>“Infinite…faster,” I said it without realizing. Even my own voice sounded muffled, as if my ears were full of cotton. It donned on me that I truly lost control of the situation. Then again, I was never in control when he was on top of me.</p>
<p>I heard him groan, then he picked up the pace, pounding into me faster and rougher.</p>
<p>I was close, and so was he. His hands dug into my thighs in a way that I knew I would have bruises. I groaned as he thrusted into me, finally reaching my end. I climaxed, moaning his name. My vision went white. Or were my eyes closed? I couldn’t tell, and I didn’t care. All I could feel was him buried deep inside of me.</p>
<p>I heard a groan in my ear, his soft fur pressed against mine. He thrusted one final time before climaxing inside of me. I cried out in pleasure, throwing my head back. Damn, I missed making that sound.</p>
<p>I tried to move, but with his combined weight and my limbs still being too shaky, I was stuck. Infinite slowly pulled out, earning a small whine from me. For a moment, his hot breath in my ear was all I could sense.</p>
<p>Then, he pulled away from me. The cool night air rushed in where he was pressed against, making me shiver. I laid still, trying my best to steady my breathing. My throat still hurt from how hard he gripped it.  </p>
<p>I slowly turned my head, looking up at him through the daze I was in. His mask was already on, him now brushing away any dirt he got on himself. He glanced at me, but quickly looked away. He was usually so proud of himself, so why was he acting so sheepishly?</p>
<p>“Have you gotten soft since the last time we met or what?” My voice came out rougher than I thought it would be, making me cringe.</p>
<p>“It’s you who’s gotten soft,” He said defensively. “You couldn’t even handle a being choked without fainting.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. I won’t even bother responding to that. I slowly got to my feet, my legs still feeling weak. Infinite grabbed my arm, steadying me as I leaned against him for support. We locked eyes for a brief second before looking away again. We stood like that for a moment, a cool breeze blowing past us.</p>
<p>“You know you have to pick a side, don’t you?” Infinite adjusted his mask, glancing at me.</p>
<p>“What?” I blinked at him, dumbfounded. “I have picked a side, and it isn’t standing next to you.”</p>
<p>“Are you so sure about that? Look at the position you’re in. You still can’t help but submit to me.” Superiority shone in his eyes. “That doesn’t sound like you’re all that loyal to your so-called friends.”</p>
<p>I gritted my teeth. This prick knows how strong of a hold he has on me. He, however, isn’t completely wrong. I have let myself fall to him. It felt like the desire to be with him was ingrained in my head, as if he carved his name in my very thoughts.</p>
<p>“I don’t need you, ya know.” Anger started building, or maybe it leaned towards pettiness. I couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“Nonetheless, my offer still stands. You could join me. We could have nights just like this one as often as you’d like.” I don’t understand why he keeps saying this. He sounds too genuine for this to be a joke, but too hesitant to fully mean it. He must already know what my answer will be.</p>
<p>“No.” I was too surprised by his words to sound as firm as I would have liked. He took a reluctant step back. By now I could thankfully stand on my own.</p>
<p>He fidgeted with his mask again. I wonder if I’m the only one that’s seen his face recently. It made me feel good to think that I was. Special, in a way. I quickly pushed the thought down.</p>
<p>He stood, silently staring at me. I stared silently back.</p>
<p>“Waiting for something? Another kiss maybe?” I broke the silence, finding the ability to smirk. He glared at me from under the mask, making me tense for a split second.</p>
<p>“The only thing I’m waiting for is for you to come to your senses.”</p>
<p>Why was he so steadfast on making me side with him? Does he really hope I’ll say yes? The idea of him wanting me around made my heart skip a beat, though I wasn’t sure why.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter, though. There was no good in him. Even in those sparce moments where he would caress my face, where he would sit in silence with me after a long night, in those moments too there was hatred and evil. As much as I would like to believe he could be saved, I knew he probably wouldn’t even want to change. A person can only be helped as much as they want help. Infinite didn’t want help. He liked the mess he had made, relished in it.</p>
<p>Teaching me how to feel comfort and pleasure in him was part of that mess. It’ll take some time, I but I know I would eventually learn to live without him.</p>
<p>“I’ll allow you more time to think. Your head isn’t where it should be.” He hovered once again, incased in his signature red haze.</p>
<p>Before I could retort, he flew off, leaving nothing but a red streak in the sky. Just like him to want the last word.</p>
<p>How far had I gone down the rabbit hole? The question ate away at me. Does it matter how much I cared or didn’t care for him? I will always stand by my friends; I will always fight against evil. My place isn’t standing by our most feared enemy.</p>
<p>I’d have to keep telling myself that until it becomes true.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>